


love as a violent act

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe - Happy, Cannibalism, Cooking Lessons, Happy Murder Family, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal, Will and Abigail live happily in Florence. That doesn't mean murder is out of the question.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Allbingo, Genprompt Bingo Round 17, Prompt Table Challenge: Shippy Building, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	love as a violent act

**Author's Note:**

> **trope bingo:** food and cooking  
>  **gen prompt bingo:** character death  
>  **shippy building:** cooking  
>  **allbingo's people-watching fest:** eating
> 
> i want the murder family to be happy! i want hannibal and will to be married! i want them to adopt abigail in a healthy way! but without taking murder and cannibalism out of the question. so here we have it! the answer.
> 
> enjoy!

Will, all things considered, loves Florence.

He's slowly picking up Italian with his husband's help, and Hannibal talks to him in length about how he started off in this city, the cathedral and all. When Abigail said that she was tired of being recognized and that she wanted plastic surgery, Hannibal was already getting the plane tickets and heading to his state in Florence to have his family there.

Now nobody recognizes Abigail. No one recognizes him or Hannibal either. He's started to work at some respected Italian restaurant, but whenever they're cuddled in bed together he complains about the food and how their meat doesn't compare to the one he can get himself. Will kisses him, tells him that they can get a home-cooked meal, that he'll help him cook.

He's long since come to terms with the messed up nature of what they do together in their off time. They're happy together, as messed up as it might be. Abigail is happy, too. There is no much room to complain.

She comes home and she shows them a picture of a man on her phone. He looks about her age.

"Marco Bovari," she tells them. "I think he lives in campus."

Will's eyes glint. "What'd he do?" he asks.

She shrugs. "Catcalled."

"Ah," Hannibal steps in, giving Abigail a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry, Abigail. In a few days we'll have  _ just _ the thing to get your spirits up." He tilts his head at Will, who leans in to hug her as well. "I did make dinner. Want some?"

* * *

Days later, they've figured everything out. 

"You look handsome in plastic," Will teases, leaning in to kiss Hannibal as he puts on his own plastic over his clothes.

"Oh, thank you," he says, tilting his head. "Do you have everything?"

"I believe so," he nods. "You're the more experienced one, though, so feel free to check."

He checks through the tools and the gloves and nods in appreciation. "Yes, that's all we need. Good job, dear."

He grins wide, leans in to kiss him. "Thank you. He'll make an excellent meal, do you think?"

"Oh, I have to teach you how to cook, too," he says. 

"I know how to cook," Will says, indignant, as they walk over to their daughter's campus. It's late at night, but as always, there's students going around. One of them is the very same man that catcalled their daughter; he can't help but grit his teeth. He knows being murdered and eaten isn't equal punishment for catcalling, but he doesn't  _ care. _ It's punishment, and that's enough for him.

"Oh, you don't," Hannibal huffs. "You know how to cook fish, maybe. But I think that is about it, love."

He rolls his eyes. "That's fair." He pauses, goes stiff. "He's leaving campus."

"Abigail said that he has a car."

They share a look and smile at each other, waiting for Marco to get out of sight from anyone else.

* * *

"Look," Hannibal starts. "You have to be careful with it and how to cook it, especially if you want to pretend it's other kind of meat. It does taste like pork unless you season it perfectly to resemble something else."

"It's a family dinner," Will says, watching him as he cuts up Marco Bovari's lungs, a slight grin on his lips. "You don't have to pretend it's not a guy we killed."

He shrugs. "I prefer the aesthetic of deception to honesty."

"You're pretentious."

Hannibal leans in to kiss him. "You have said that before. Many times, in fact."

He rolls his eyes. "I just thought I'd remind you."

"I'm home!" Abigail exclaims, heading toward the kitchen. As soon as she gets there, she gives her dads a kiss on the cheek. "Is that Marco?"

"Yep," Will nods, popping the p.

"Great!" She smiles from ear to ear. "Thank you, dad, papa. I knew I could count on you two."

She makes it sound like they helped her with her math homework and not with murdering a fellow student.

"It's no problem, darling," Hannibal tells her, caressing her cheek with his gloved fingers. "Do tell us if you need us to take care of something else— anything. Okay?"

She nods. "Of course."

Will liked his normal-ish life. He liked being in the FBI, he liked saving people, he liked profiling murderers. But he  _ loves _ being in Florence, married to Hannibal Lecter, learning to cook with him and murdering with him, their adopted daughter in tow.

He wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
